HiVizVicky
Summary Vicky (HiVisVicky) is assistant to Martin working at Solar Corp. To her colleagues, she is a friendly and familiar face, whilst being jokey and dedicated to her career. Backstory SPOILERS Is there more to Vicky than meets the eye? - Yes The assistant site surveyor claims to have been born and raised in East Bristol by an average family of clay-makers.This is where she developed an interest for the solar panelling industry. This story is false however... HiVisVicky was born in Finland in a small country village to the name of Kyvic. She lived in a little cottage farm with her parents and grandfather. One day, after a day driving the combine-harvester, the five year old girl came home to a warm cup of elk and raspberry stew and had just begin to settle when she heard a loud bang outside. She ran out with her mother to see what had happened when she saw that the windmill had been blown up and her father and grandfather were lying still on the ground. To begin with she thought it was the work of the notorious Finish Bandits of Finland but after a closer look she saw people in all-black cloaked gear. The next thing she knew she was being picked up by the cloaked people. When her mother tried to intervene they stabbed her. RIP. She was then injected with a substance which put her to sleep. After waking up she quickly found out that the cloaked figures were called the Blue Cloaks (despite wearing cloaks which were black) who were one of the most secretive assassin groups in Europe. She was tattooed on her wrist four equal blue squares to make one larger square, this was the symbol of the Blue Cloaks. She then spent the next 10 years being experimented to be turned into a super assassin. Vicky did not know what they put in her body, but it made her more athletic, stronger, more intelligent and had a side effect of being really good at mobile device games. Her training was hard and very full on. She did not know what she was being prepared for but as the years passed she began to care less and less and thriving in wanting to complete the tasks she was set. By the time she was a teenager she was capable of super human abilities, was a master of all her academic subjects and was fluent in 16 different languages. When she turned 15, she was ready to go into the world as a weapon and a tool of the Blue Cloaks. All it would take was for the Blue Cloaks to activate her remotely, and Vicky's all knew and dangerous personality would unfold. In these moments her real self would disappear and she would become the ultimate ninja later known to the world as the Solarssasin. Vicky In Solar Season 1 After years of deadly assignments (and on the side achieving world champion titles in Candy Crush Saga, Angry Birds and Clash of Clans,) The young woman was given a job to do in Yellowside, Bristol, England. As usual, she went on her way to do as the Blue Cloaks demanded. Her assignment had taken her to meet official boss of SolarCorp™, Brian Solis. His mission to her was like none other she had ever undertaken. She was to slowly kill off each of his employees one by one, following any means necessary, as long as it was done without leaving a trace of evidence. As Brian had said, she was to do this using 'any means necessary', so she decided to infiltrate the company by becoming an employee. She became the personal assistant to Martin using the alias 'Vicky' or 'HiVizVicky' as she quickly became known as. In truth, what her new colleagues were witnessing, her laughing and her kindness, was the true side of Vicky, but when night would fall, she would be activated and would kill during the night. Yellowside had been a peaceful place and a happy community before the Solarsassin turned up, however when Wilson and rest of the Solar crew heard what had happened to Javier they were immediately distraught. And the days kept getting harder as another employee would die every few days. Trivia * She first met Dave before she'd even travelled to the UK. This was when she had faced off against him the ''Angry Birds World Championship 2010. ''Despite not remembering where he'd met her, it sparked Dave;s suspicions on Vicky. * She has an implant on in her left elbow which is the source for her remote ninja activation. * She once had a mission to free a woman held captive by The Wind Farmer. She managed to free the woman by stealing his Thomas the Tank Engine themed desk fan and blackmailed him into freeing the woman. When the woman was set free, she returned the fan. * Category:Everything Category:Characters Category:Solarcorp